memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse Wells
Jesse Chambers Wells, also known as Jesse Quick, is a female Human who is the daughter of Harrison Wells and a late unnamed woman of Earth-2. A college student on her Earth, Jesse was abducted by Zoom in a plot to turn her father against Team Flash. After being hit by a dark matter wave from the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator of Earth-1, Jesse gradually managed to unlock her Speed Force connection, becoming a meta-human speedster and a hero. After helping Team Flash defeat Grodd and his gorilla army, she decided to move to Earth One with Wally West, whom she was currently dating until they broke up. After learning Savitar had plans for her, she left Earth One to take over for Jay Garrick as the Flash of Earth-3, until Savitar was destroyed and Jay returned from the Speed Force. She then returned to Earth-2 to continue her heroics and lead her own team. On December 10, 2392 after Earth-2 was destroyed by a wave of antimatter, Jesse was confirmed soon after to have killed, along with the rest of its population. However, thanks to Oliver Queen's sacrifice to create Earth-Prime, she and the other Earth-2 residents were presumably resurrected. Biography Early life Jesse graduated from high-school at the age of 15. At her college, she seems to excel in all her courses, allowing her the impression that she could miss several classes and still keep up. She once mentioned to have five majors in college, one of them being biochemistry. Jesse supported her father, Harrison Wells, as he unveiled his new line of meta-human awareness apps and also watched on as "Jay Garrick" criticized Wells for the initial meta-human infestation. Captured by Zoom After talking with her father about The Flash's allegations, Jesse returned to the college she was attending. Later on, Zoom attacked the college and took Jesse captive. Eight months later, she was being held prisoner by Zoom, who had still not decided what to do with her or her father. In another encounter, he caused harm to her. In December 2388, Jesse Quick was briefly brought to Earth One as proof she was still alive. Jesse begged her father to help but she was brought back to Earth Two by Zoom. When Earth One's Flash was taken prisoner by Zoom in early 2389, the hero told Jesse that he was going to break her out. Zoom approached the Flash and told him not to make promises he couldn't keep as Jesse watched on in horror. When Barry made an attempt to escape, Jesse told Barry there was no way out as she had tried herself. After Zoom's masked prisoner tapped on his cell, Jesse begged the man to stop. When Barry told her that her father was coming to help, Jesse noted that her father only cares for himself. Barry reassured her that everything he had done since he met him was to save Jesse. Soon after, Zoom arrived and told Jesse she's only alive so he could kill her in front of her father. After noticing a pattern in the man in the iron mask was making, Jesse and Barry teamed up to figure out what the man was trying to say. Eventually, the two figured out the man spelled "Jay". When Barry asked if he meant Jay Garrick, the man was troubled and Jesse asked him to keep tapping as they couldn't understand his message. Shortly after, Zoom arrived and attacked Barry in his cage. After Zoom left, Jesse asked if Barry was all right and Barry told her he believed he had figured out how to escape. After failed attempts to phase through the cell, Jesse warned Barry if Zoom caught him, he would be hurt again. When Barry questioned why he couldn't escape, Jesse deduced it was due to him vibrating at a different frequency. Eventually, Jesse was rescued by her father, Killer Frost, Barry Allen and Iris West of Earth Two and Cisco Ramon. As they all leave, they were greeted by Zoom, who thanked Killer Frost for leading them to him. Zoom grabbed Jesse but before he could kill her in front of her father, she was saved by Killer Frost, who stalled Zoom so the others could escape. When her father told her they had to leave their Earth, Jesse argued she couldn't leave her life behind. Jesse was told she no longer had a life on their Earth Two as long Zoom is out there. As the meta-human proximity alarm went off, Barry brought Jesse to his Earth along with her father. As the breach was closed, Jesse and the others watched as Jay was killed by Zoom and pulled back to Earth Two. When her father stated the breaches were closed for good, Jesse realized they were trapped on Earth One for good. Life on Earth One For the next few weeks, Jesse adjusted to her new life on Earth One. When her father was figuring out how to track King Shark down, Jesse gave her father some assistance. Unfortunately for the two, they didn't have enough information to create an accurate location algorithm. Later, Jesse and her father reprogrammed the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite so they could generate a specific electric field and measure any electrical distortions in order to track down King Shark. After they couldn't find King Shark for hours, Jesse asked Cisco if he set the right distortion scope. After Barry took down King Shark, Barry promised the team that they weren't done with Zoom and that he would find a way back to Earth Two, leaving Jesse and her father hopeful they could return to their home. While Barry was out training, Jesse watched a video on Beyoncé, leaving her confused on how Senator Knowles was a pop sensation. When the team returned, Cisco stated they needed a break and spend some time at a club, which Jesse was eager for. Her father however, told her she couldn't go. Jesse argued and eventually convinced her father. For protection, Wells gave her his next gen watch to detect if any meta-humans were near. At the club, before she could take a shot of a Kamikaze, Barry stopped her, stating they don't plan on getting killed by her father. After the watch went off multiple times, Jesse went to a restroom in attempts to tamper with it so it would stop going off. While doing so, a recording her father made earlier that year played and Jesse learned her father had went as far as killing a man. The following day, Jesse confronted her father on him murdering a man. Jesse told him she used to view him as a hero but no longer recognized who he is. When Trajectory came to S.T.A.R. Labs, Jesse was held hostage as Trajectory coerced them to create more Velocity 9. When Wells completed the serums, Trajectory injected Jesse with some Velocity 9 to check if they laced any with a sedative. Though there were no sedative, the Velocity 9 was too pure for Jesse as she went into shock. When Jesse woke up, her father promised her he would make it up to her for disappointing her by killing a man. Jesse however, was disappointed that he gave Trajectory more Velocity 9 to protect her and putting others in danger. Later, Jesse decided to see what Earth One could offer by leaving Central City and living a life in Opal City. After a breach was opened, leaving Jesse vulnerable, Jesse was found by her father. He tries to get her to leave with her, but she refuses and cannot forgive him for killing a man. Her father warned her she was in danger but Jesse told him she's more afraid of him than Zoom and tells him to leave. After her father was kidnapped by Griffin Grey, Jesse returned to Central City. Without Caitlin, Jesse helped the team by analyzing Griffin's cells on a molecular level, pointing out bio-chem was one of her majors. When Barry tracked down Griffin, Jesse asked if she could follow, though Barry told her to stay behind and continue to run tests on the blood sample. Jesse told the team that after analyzing the blood sample, she learned the functional myostatin in his cells were gone, which gave him super strength. Jesse also pointed out that Griffin was suffering from oxidated stress, causing him to age as he exerted himself. Jesse and Cisco upgraded the lining of Barry's suit with a dwarf star alloy, though only enough for Barry to take one punch. Jesse followed the team as Barry faced Griffin Grey. After Griffin aged and passed, Jesse went to her father and apologized to him, as her father apologized also. When they returned to S.T.A.R. Labs, Jesse apologized that she abruptly left. Jesse then explained that her father killing a man to save her was too much of a burden. Jesse told her father he shouldn't always track her down or hurt someone just to save her. Jesse then promised she wouldn't run away again if her father became one she could be proud of. Jesse was placed in the Time Vault with Wally West for protection from Zoom. After Wally made an attempt to leave the Time Vault, Jesse told him the door wouldn't open for him. When Wally told her they shouldn't be in there, Jesse sarcastically asked if it's so Zoom could kidnap them again. Wally told her it was so they could help stop him. Wally noted he's aware that she was quick for solving unsolvable problems and Jesse told him she would see what she could do. Jesse figured that in order to open the door, they just needed to think of it like hot wiring a car by providing electricity. Using the tablet to provide electricity, Jesse managed to open the doors. As they left the Time Vault, the two felt tremors from the particle accelerator. As Jesse and Wally went to investigate the cause of the tremors, the two were knocked unconscious by a wave of energy. Due to the wave of energy, Jesse's heart stopped. After a few chest compression from her father, her heart began beating again, though she was left in a coma. After Barry returned from the Speed Force, Jesse regained consciousness when Barry passed on energy from the Speed Force to her. Gaining superhuman speed After walking home from a friends house, Jesse was nearly struck by a shuttle. However, before she was hit, everything around her froze and Jesse felt electricity running inside her. Jesse then ran out of the way. Later, Jesse and her father made their return to Earth One, as the latter wanted to run "tests" on her. When they arrived, they were directed to the Speed lab, where she, her father, and Barry were surprised to learn about. Jesse quickly decided to test the lab and began running around. Later, Caitlin was sent to talk Jesse out of being a hero. When Jesse was told to take it slow, she assumed it was because she is a girl, noting that Barry didn't have to take it slow. Jesse quickly deduced that Caitlin was sent by her father. Jesse confronted her father and told him she realized he brought them to Earth One to get everyone to talk her out of using her powers. Upset, Jesse ran off. Jesse was joined by Wally, who confirmed he wasn't sent by her father. Jesse told Wally that she wanted to call him as soon as she learned about her powers, hoping he gained powers also. Jesse told Wally how she got his powers, which influenced Wally to run in front of a truck. Jesse took Wally to safety and scolded him for nearly killing himself. After Magenta tried to kill her father with a tanker, Barry went to stop the tanker by running in circles to create a supersonic resistance. Jesse was reluctantly told to help Barry. Jesse soon joined Barry and told him she could handle the tanker as Barry should take care of Magenta. Jesse was complemented by her father for her first victory as a superhero. Jesse told her father that she was able to do it as he believed in her. Wells then admitted that he should've been a long time ago and that she would one day understand why he's so protective. Jesse was then told they should stay a couple more days to run more tests and to see if Trajectory's suit would fit her. Moving to Earth One Soon after, Jesse trained with Barry at S.T.A.R Labs before taking Wally out. She kissed him but he pushed back, initially rejecting the chance of a relationship because Jesse lives on Earth Two and eventually she will go back to her home. Later, Jesse went with Barry to stop Sam Scudder/Mirror Master and Rosa Dillon/Top from robbing a bank. After a high speed chase, Jesse faced off against Top but was quickly defeated after Top used her vertigo-inducing powers to make Jesse Quick fall off the building, but Jesse was caught by Barry. Dazed after Top used her power against her, she could not get up, and was helpless to stop Mirror Master trapping Barry in a mirror, and left with Top. While everyone was debating on how to get Barry out, Jesse left but Wally followed and comforted her after she blamed herself for Barry getting stuck in the mirror in the first place, and then the two shared a kiss. After Barry had been released from the mirror, he and Jesse went to face Scudder and Dillon once more. After using a holographic projection of Leonard Snart, to lure Scudder and Rosa, Barry faced Scudder while Jesse faced Dillon. Top had used her powers on Jesse again but this time Jesse resisted and knocked Dillon out in one punch. After the team's victory, Jesse and Wells left Earth One to return back to Earth Two. Return to Earth One and move to Earth Three Later Jesse returns to Earth One and tells the team that her father had been kidnapped in Gorilla City. She stayed on Earth One to protect Central City with Wally while Barry, Julian, Caitlin and Cisco went to Gorilla City to get Harry back. While there she mistook H.R. Wells for her father. Initially she was pushing Wally back due to her worrying about the safety of her dad and due to the fact about how she and Wally were gonna be together, despite living on different earths. When Harry returned Jesse was overjoyed. Wally then asks her to stay in Earth One with him and she agrees. After learning that her father was dying of illness, Jesse confronted her father about it after he did not tell her and told Wally not to tell her. Soon after, Jesse forgave her father, and decided to stay on Earth One with Wally, while Harry went back to Earth Two. Barry, Jesse and Wally were training to improve Wally's speed so that he could be fast enough to stop Savitar from killing Iris. She and Wally were at his house when Wally was apparently seeing his mother, when in reality it was Savitar trying to trick Wally. After Wally raced off to stop Savitar, Jesse told the team and watched on in horror seeing Wally getting sucked in to the Speed Force after throwing a fragment of the Philosopher's Stone into the Speed Force. After Barry went into the Speed Force to rescue Wally, Jesse impatiently waited. Berating everyone for not trying to track down Savitar after getting part of his armor, H.R had said to wait until the "real" Flash came, angering Jesse and prompting her to say that he is not her father and to stop trying to be him. Suiting up and taking the fragment of Savitar's armor to face him, H.R stood in her way and told her that facing Savitar will not bring Wally back and will only result in her getting killed. Jesse then preceded to knock out H.R and left. She then encountered Savitar who told her she should fear him. She threw lightning at him but Savitar had redirected it and she was hit by it. Savitar then held Jesse by the neck and told her he has "plans for her in the future" but Jesse told him she had plans for him too and stabbed Savitar with his own piece of armor in a gap after H.R had instructed her to, but Savitar escapes. After Wally returned, Jesse revealed she was going to Earth Three to protect it after Jay Garrick had sacrificed himself in the Speed Force to save Wally, as well as getting away from Savitar after he told her about his plans for her. Wally later visited Jesse on Earth Three for a while. However, with Jay freed from the Speed Force and Savitar's death and erasing at the hands of Barry and Iris, it is unknown if Jesse still resides on Earth Three or went back to Earth Two. Return to Earth Two Jesse returned to Earth Two after Jay was freed from the Speed Force following Savitar's defeat and resumed protecting Earth Three. She and Harry formed a team at S.T.A.R. Labs to help with her crime fighting. However, she and the rest of her team kicked Harry off due to him being incredibly demanding, causing him to go to Earth One. She also asked him to send a Break Up box to Wally. Jesse was then visited by Wally when the box malfunctioned. They agreed to end their relationship due to them wanting to focus on finding their own goals in life. Averting a nuclear explosion and reconciling with Harry Jesse arrived on Earth One after her father sent her a empty Apology Box with no message in it. They argued away from the rest of Team Flash's presence with Jesse confronting her father about being a bitter man ever since her mom died and this why he's not on Earth Two helping her team. However alert goes off about nuclear bomb was going off. Jesse soon followed Barry into "Flashtime" and got Jay Garrick from his earth when Barry mentioned that two speedsters weren't enough. Jay refused to send the bomb into the Speed Force after Barry mentioned Harry suggested that is what he should do however Jay replied all of them would lose their speed instantly. Jesse agreed that Harry didn't know anything about the Speed Force and that no one really knew about its nature and that the Speed Force was an essential part of the multiverse and no one knew what the consequences of destroying it would be. Her idea of time traveling earlier that day to stop Verionca Dale the eco terrorist was shot down by Barry saying speedsters time traveling only makes things even worse. Jesse gave her father one last glance before going back to where the bomb was. With Killer Frost's help, the speedster team attempted to cool down the bomb. As Frost attempted it, she got hotter reducing the effectiveness of the abilities. The speedster team then attempted to throw 3 lightning bolts at the bomb thus producing nuclear fusion. However, Jay wasn't able to. He wasn't used to using his speed for long periods. He became fatigued with his legs not working as they once did due to age. Apologizing for not being able to help Barry and Jesse much further, Barry released him from "Flash time." and with Jesse exhausted herself Barry told her to go back home saying her dad wouldn't want her be part of the casualties. However Jesse used her speed to run back to her father's side and instantly froze once she got to him. Barry caused a Speed Force storm to stop the bomb releasing everyone from it. Later before Jesse went back home her dad gave her an audio memory of her mom leaving Jesse overcome with emotion slowly repairing their tension estranged relationship. Personality Jesse is a very kind and loving person. She used to get along great and was proud of her father's success until she found out the truth about the meta-humans and her father's involvement with them (she forgave him). Jesse also has this adventurous side that just wants to have fun and let go of all the problems. She's also very brave as she went to fight Savitar all alone, but this also counts as recklessness. Jesse does not like her father getting in the way of what she wants; she does not like when he interferes with her love life. Powers and abilities Powers *'Speed Force connection/Meta-human physiology:' Months after being hit by the second dark matter explosion which her father created, Jesse's DNA and physiology was altered, supercharging her cells and giving her access to the Speed Force. This augmentation enables her to properly use her powers. **'Electrokinesis:' Like all speedsters with a natural and pure connection to the Speed Force, Jesse is able to generate a yellow electricity from her body when moving fast enough. Seemingly learned from Barry, Jesse is also able to channel that build-up of energy and hurl it as lightning bolts. **'Enhanced mental process:' While training with Barry, Jesse learned to take advantage of mental speed as much as her physical. Learning from experience that she was constantly read and adapt to the situation, Jesse is able to use her heightened thought processing to instantly react to incoming danger. **'Superhuman durability:' While not invulnerable, Jesse's body has become highly resilient, allowing her to survive without injury when she tripped and tumbled uncontrollably across the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator during training. After being beaten down by super-strong gorillas from Gorilla City, she was quickly able to return to her feet. **'Superhuman speed:' While only having her powers for a short time, Jesse is able to move well over Mach 2 in speed. With her constant motion, she is even able to run up and across vertical surfaces for long durations.. ***'Aerokinesis: '''By continuously running in a figure-eight fashion, Jesse was able to create wind funnel able to cushion a tank from crushing Central City Hospital. ***'Interdimensional travel:' With access to a dimensional breach, Jesse's speed can propel herself through the anomaly to traverse to parallel dimensions. This notably allowed her to bring herself and her father to S.T.A.R. Labs Speed cannon room on Earth One after only recently gaining her powers. **'Superhuman stamina:' Jesse stamina is enhanced as much as her natural speed, allowing her to continue running for prolonged periods of time with out fatigue. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect:' Jesse is constantly noted for her sharp mind. Very insightful and intuitive, she has an instinctual knack for perceiving the nature of a situation and as quickly best how to handle it. To which, she was able to graduate high school three years early and while in college, had five majors, including one in bio-chem. Even before becoming a speedster, she proved a vital part to Team Flash like her father, being able to discern the nature of a meta-human's powers. Having learned from Barry after becoming a speedster, she can analyze every inch of an environment. Weaknesses *'Hyper-metabolism:' While having tremendous stamina, a trade-off for her enhanced speed is an equally accelerated metabolism. To which, Jesse is required to consume great amounts of nutrients between each super-speed to keep up her strength. Equipment *'Trajectory suit:''' A modified speedster suit, presumably based on the design of Trajectory suit, is what Jesse uses in her alter-ego as a speedster heroine. The suit offers friction protection to the speedster and includes a domino mask to hide Jesse's identity. Category:Humans Category:Team Flash members Category:Vigilantes Category:Speedsters Category:Breachers Category:People from Earth Two